battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Defibrillator
The Automated External Defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to re-establish an effective rhythm to prevent the host from dying. The defibrillator is used in cases of life threatening cardiac arrhythmias which lead to cardiac arrest. Usage In-game, the Shock Paddles 'can be used on critically wounded allies. A revived player regains control of their character in prone position. The medic earns points for reviving a teammate. Should the revived player be killed again, the same medic who first revived the player will not earn more points for reviving the same player again. The Shock Paddles may also be used to kill healthy enemy soldiers. It should be noted that patches have made killing enemies with the defibrillator only happen if a "sweet spot" is hit which lies somewhere near the enemy's head area. Once 15 seconds have elapsed for a fallen player, they are considered "killed" and cannot be revived. Players that have been instantly killed, committed suicide (via the pause menu), or disconnected from the server also cannot be revived. The Shock Paddle has longer range than the knife, enough so a user standing up can revive a fallen ally at his feet. This may allow players to do a "drive-by revive" that keeps the user in motion. It is considered very poor form for a player to revive someone without making sure their killer is not still watching. Players may also object to being revived if they intended to switch kits or have used up their ammo. On servers where friendly fire is on, some medics may opt to kill and revive an ally rather than use a medkit. Battlefield 2 The '''Shock Paddles '''is an item in the Medic Kit. It can revive any critically wounded ally to full health. A heartbeat icon is used to represent downed allies. The defibrillator can also be used on enemy players, instantly killing them, much like knives but with a slightly longer range. The defibrillator functions like a bullet weapon: the "weapon's" crosshairs must be on a target in range. It does not matter what part of the body is targeted, so long as it belongs to a critically wounded ally or healthy enemy. Because a player's body parts may sometimes clip through walls, targeting them can allow the player to revive or kill them. In some cases a player, whose body is clipped or too far away from the kit of the soldier, cannot be revived. In most cases this can be solved by throwing a Medkit directly on the body, which resets the corpse to its original position or pushes it out of the wall. Gallery File:BF2 Defibrillator.png Battlefield 2142 ''The portable AED-6 (Automated External Defibrillator) resuscitates casualties using an embedded, rythm-tracking microprocessor to determine ventricular fibrillation or tachycardia and emit, via wet-gel secretion paddles, appropriately leveled, biphasic charges. - In-game description The defibrillator in Battlefield 2142 is the first tier 2 Assault unlock. The weapon model is a single-handed device with three projecting pads. Unlike Battlefield 2, the AED-6 can be used up to three times before overheating, and it can kill enemies up close. It has slightly longer range when used for revives than as a weapon—a standing player can revive an ally at his feet, but cannot kill a prone enemy without first crouching himself. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medic class for all teams is equipped with the AED as a gadget. There is a 3 second cooldown for the AED before it can be used again. It is sometimes used to "corpse camp" by continuously reviving a friendly player to keep a turret by enemies, similar to how Engineers can keep a vehicle running despite it being pummeled by rockets. While the "hit box" for reviving a downed player with the defibrillator is quite large, players should still have an allied corpse filling the majority of the screen in order for the gadget to work. While playing as a medic equipped with a defibrillator, recently killed squad members will have a green heartbeat sign on the mini map but non-squad team members recently killed will appear with a white variant, as long as the player is not playing hardcore mode. The line resembles the spike created by a single heartbeat on an electrocardiogram (ECG/EKG). A similar line will also appear over the corpse in first person view, and will gradually dim as the downed soldier nears respawn. Battlefield Play4Free The '''Defibrillator returns in Battlefield Play4Free as a gadget available for the Medic kit. It can be obtained spending at least one point in the Tier 2 training option Defibrillator. Revived teammates will only have 50 points of health and need to be healed with a Medkit; spending more points in the Defibrillator training option increases the amount of health received, before to 80% and then to full health. Similar to other titles, the player will be rewarded points for each time he/she revives a teammate. The Defibrillator may also be used as a weapon; shocking an enemy will always result in an instant kill. BFP4F Defib Render.png|A render of the Defibrillator in Play4Free BFP4F Defib Down.png|A "Center-line view" of the Defibrillator in Play4Free BFP4F Defib Front.png|A "Back side view" of the Defibrillator in Play4Free P4F-Defibs.jpg|A pair Defibrillators as they appear in-game Battlefield 3 The defibrillator returns in Battlefield 3, for use by the assault kit. Unlike other versions, the BF3 defibrillator does not overheat, and is considered a "fully automatic" weapon, allowing more liberal use. Use as a revival tool Friendly medics will see an EKG icon above players that are in a certain radius of them and can be revived, both in first-person view and in the minimap. This replaces the skull-and-crossbones icon seen by other classes. In multiplayer, fallen players now have the option to accept or reject being revived. A defibrillated soldier gains use of their sidearm, recovers some health, and can crawl around. If the player is killed again, or neglects to accept the revive within ten seconds, they are permanently lost. Players can refuse revival—especially if unwanted or abused—by holding the key. Upon pressing the or button, the revived player regains full health and can again access their entire inventory. Should the player be wounded again at this point, they can again be revived. Use as a weapon The defibrillator is capable of killing enemy infantry only at very close range.- BF3 Defib Range - YouTube It has a very precise crosshair that must be pointed at the target in order to hit. must also be held down throughout the sequence in order for the shot to actually register.Battlefield 3 - How to kill with a Defibrillator! - YouTube The defibrillator must be aimed around the front or back of the sternum of an enemy to get a kill. Attacking with the defibrillator causes the target to flinch before the paddles are actually planted (and the "shot" is fired), therefore it is advised to hold down the firing button for 1-2 seconds.Battlefield 3 - Myth Busting - YouTube retrieved November 6, 2011 Also, the firing animation can be triggered up to five meters away. Along with network latency, these factors can make defibrillator kills very difficult, but not impossible. The player used to mutter murderous taunts when using the defibrillator to revive teammates. This has been patched so they are only spoken when killing enemies. Defib.png|High-quality render. Defibrillator Battlefield 3.png|The defibrillator in first-person view. battlefield-3-defibrillator-1.jpg|A pair of defibrillators being held. medicalefficiency.png|The Medical Efficiency Dog Tag. MedicalMedalDogTag.png|The Medical Medal Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The Defibrillator returns in Battlefield 4, again as an Assault gadget. Its performance now resembles the version seen in Battlefield 2142, allowing up to three successive uses before it needs to recharge. A new feature of the defibrillator is the ability to pre-charge the paddles, which will increase the amount of health the revived player receives. It is not yet known if the revived player automatically receives full health after some time (as happens in Battlefield 3), or if they must be healed by medical items. The revive icons have different colors for squadmates and other team members. (Spectators see icons for all players.) Revived players are given a choice to immediately accept or reject the revive: ; :Accept revive ; :Deny revive The defibrillator retains its ability to kill enemy infantry. Whether it will be as difficult as it is in Battlefield 3, or if charging the paddles affects damage also remain to be seen. The DEFIB UPGRADE specialization improves an Assault soldier's use of the defibrillator by increasing its recharge rate. Victims of knife takedowns cannot be revived. Trivia General= * In some cases, revival may be prevented due to physics issues. *It is possible to revive someone through a wall if any body part clips through it. *The range for reviving with the defibrillator is farther than the range for killing enemies with the defibrillator. *It is possible to grab a downed medic's kit and revive him using his own defibrillator. When the medic is revived, he will use the nearest kit available, usually the kit of the player who revived him. *In some games, it is possible to get a headshot bonus with the defibrillator. * The defibrillators can be used as an alternative to the knife, as once they are equipped, it is quicker than drawing, and lunging with the knife. However, the player will not get dog tags this way. * In most games, the defibrillator models lack a visible power supply, or cords connecting them to the paddles. * When using a defibrillator on a live ally, the target may verbally object to the player's behavior as if it were friendly fire. * Whenever they are drawn in Bad Company 2 or Battlefield 3, a beeping sound can be heard. * Before the stats system in certain games was patched, stat padding via a kill/revive loop was more common. The scenario sometimes remains as a griefing tactic. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *If the corpse moves due to physics collision or gravity, the EKG mark on the map will not track their new position. The one in first person will, but can be harder to see. *In first person, the medic will always hold one paddle in each hand. In third person, he holds both with one hand. *Defibrillators can destroy windows and large explosive fuel tanks when electrocuted. * It is possible to revive a team member and ''kill an enemy at the same time. The enemy must walk into the "hit box" for reviving the teammate before using the paddles. * Another tactic that can be used with the Defibrillator is to Swap Revive a friendly Medic while keeping your own soldier kit. This is done by standing over the downed Medic, picking up his kit, then equipping the Defibrillator. Aim at the downed Medic and find the prompt to pick up your original kit. Then press the key to swap kits at the same time as firing the Defibrillator. This will leave the Medic with his kit, and you with yours. This tactic will most likely require some practice to execute correctly. |-| Battlefield 3= * When the player 'fires' the defib, he does not press the button to discharge it but instead, thrusts the paddles into the targeted person(s). Holding down the fire button can keep the defibrillators held out with no cooldown time, and is necessary when used to attack enemies. * If the player has expended all of their handgun ammunition before being taken down, the revived player will draw an extra handgun clip, and continue doing so if the handgun is again emptied prior to accepting or denying the revive. Although this hidden source of ammunition is limitless, the post-revival period is not. * A medkit or ammo box occupying the same area as a downed ally can prevent the ally from being revived, although live players can normally pass through these items without issue. Videos [[Video:DEFIBRILLATOR|thumb|left|300px|Defibrillator gameplay footage in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2.]] es:Desfibrilador References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets Category:Melee Weapons Category:Healing Items